A Night On the Town
by Mavelle1
Summary: Bella and Edward both left Seattle, and each other, four years ago without ever telling the other how they felt. They haven't spoken since. Now that Edward has moved back, will he finally have the courage to find her and tell her he loves her?


**A/N Here we are again dearies! I know some of you have been asking if I'm going to continue Love On the Line, and the answer is YES. Just keep in mind that I'm new to the writing game, so it takes me a little longer to make sure that the idea is any good before I get it down. As my favorite foodie says "Your patience will be rewarded". As for this story, it's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I needed to get it out so that I could think a little more clearly. Hopefully it's alright! It was kinda fun writing from Edward's perspective. Love and kisses to everyone who's encouraged me to keep writing. I'd quit if it weren't for you guys!**

**BTW- Edward, Bella and the family, not mine. Sucks right? But, the image of the picture described below is all in my head and all mine! **

EPOV

"Emmett! Get your ass down here if you want to go!"

My idiot brother was taking his sweet time getting ready. We were just going to his bar. I didn't understand what the big fucking deal was. He owned the place for God's sake. It's not like the patrons hadn't seen him in his everyday clothes.

"Dude, chill the fuck out." Emmett finally came down the stairs. He didn't look any different than normal.

"What the hell was taking you so long?"

"Eddie, you came out tonight to relax. Do you think you could do that? I had to make a phone call. Don't get your panties in a twist."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't call me Eddie. You know I hate that name."

"Fine, _Edward,_ are you ready?" He looked at his watch impatiently.

"I've been waiting for you for almost an hour! Of course I'm ready!"

"Good, let's go."

We made our way out to Emmett's jeep. When we climbed in, he hooked up his iPod and started blaring some new rap song that he swore was going to be the biggest hit of the year. "Emmett," I said, "what about this says 'music' to you?"

"What are you talking about? This is the only music there is! Listen to that back beat. It takes some fucking talent to talk that fast, too. It's nothing like the shit that Rosie makes me play at the bar."

Emmett's wife, Rosalie, was an ex-supermodel who was notorious for not putting up with his shit. She hated rap music and refused to let him play it at the bar, opting instead for a live DJ who would take requests from the customers.

We drove through downtown Seattle, Emmett somehow perfectly mimicking the ridiculous song perfectly. When we reached the bar, he pulled around back and parked. I went to get out, and he stopped me.

"Okay, now don't freak out."

_Shit, this can't be good. Nothing good ever started with "don't freak out". _

"What, Emmett?"

"It's not bad, I just have a surprise inside for you."

"A surprise? What, like a welcome home party?" I had just moved back to Seattle a couple of weeks earlier, but this was the first night I was getting together with anyone. I had been spending most of my time unpacking and getting acclimated to my new job.

"No, not a party. I mean, everyone will be there, but we're not throwing a party for you."

"Then what is it Emmett?"

"You'll see when we get inside. At least, I hope you will."

_What the fuck? _

"Fine, let's just go." I was getting irritated. I just wanted to go inside, see my friends and family, and get a drink.

As soon as we walked inside, I saw a small blur and felt something tiny crash into me.

"Edward!" The tiny blur had a very loud voice. I looked down and saw my little sister, Alice, wrapped around me, clinging to me like I had just come back from the dead.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up in a hug. When I set her down and she released her death grip on my waist, she grabbed my hand and yanked me across the bar to the table she was at. I could see her fiancé, Jasper, looking at me with an amused smirk on his face. He stood up to shake my hand.

"Edward, how's it goin' my man?" Jasper was from Texas, so he had this crazy southern drawl that my sister loved. However, since he'd been drinking it was much more pronounced.

"I'm doing good, Jas. Happy to be back."

I settled into a chair to talk to Jasper more, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. How dare you come into my bar and not even say hello to me!"

I smiled. Only one person would let that be the first thing they said to me. Without turning around I said, "Now, I know that my lovely sister-in-law would never speak to me like that, so I wonder who that could be." Before I could stand up, I felt her hand smack the back of my head. "Ow! Fuck, Rose! I was just kidding!" I stood up and turned around.

She smiled that million-dollar smile at me and hugged me. I kissed her cheek, and all was forgiven. "So are you excited?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Excited for what? Being home? Sure, why?"

She looked at Emmett and raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't tell him?" She reached over and proceeded to smack _him_ upside the head.

"Shit! I told him that I had a surprise for him, I just didn't say what." Rosalie rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Edward, we've all been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, why?" This was all starting to get very suspicious.

"Well, look around. Who's missing?"

I took a good look at the group in front of me.

_Let's see. Em and Rose, Jas and Alice, Bel-wait! That's right. Bella's not here. But, she's been gone longer than I have. I haven't even talked to her in four years. Why are they bringing her up?_

"Guys, I know Bella's not here. Why the fuck do you think you need to bring that up?" Bella and I had been close in high school and all through college, but after graduation she left to go to London, and I hadn't heard from her since. I never talked about her, and no one talked to me about her. They all knew that I had a thing for Bella since the day we met. She was amazing. Long, wavy mahogany hair, amazing chocolate brown eyes and a killer body. On top of everything, she was smart. And I'm not just talking book smart, she was witty. She had a comeback for everything, which came in handy when dealing with Emmett. This girl could hold her own. And you always knew what she was thinking, because she wasn't afraid to tell you.

But the most beautiful thing about her was the way she took care of everyone. Her mom wasn't around, and her dad worked odd hours at the police station. She would make sure that he had either eaten before he left, or that he had something to take with him. She took care of everything in the house so he could relax when he got home. If any of us were sick, she was right there trying to make us feel better. When Alice had her heart broken for the first time, Bella showed up at our door with movies and ice cream. She was completely selfless, she loved to help people.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my chair. "Edward, I know you miss her. But did you ever stop to think that maybe she misses you too?"

"Alice, I haven't heard from her in four years. Don't you think that if she missed me that much, she would have at least called?"

"You know very well why she didn't call you." Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

"Oh, come on! She was so in love with you it was ridiculous! Leaving was the hardest thing she's ever done. If she had called you, it would have made it even harder and she might not have accomplished what she set out to do."

_In love? With me? Has the pixie lost her damn mind?_

"What are you talking about? Bella was never in love with me. We were just friends. You all know I wanted more, but I know she never did, so I never pushed it. And just what did she need to accomplish anyway?"

"Edward, you have got to be the _blindest_ man on the face of the planet! How could you not see how she looked at you? She left because her grandmother needed a caretaker. She wasn't able to take care of herself anymore, and didn't want to hire a home nurse. So Bella went to live with her. She passed away a few months ago, though."

"Is Bella alright?" I was suddenly worried about the girl I hadn't seen in almost half a decade.

"She's fine. She was prepared for it. So, back to your surprise." I was amazed at how quickly Alice could change the subject. "Edward, I need you to close your eyes for about fifteen seconds."

"What the hell for?" I was getting a little irritated at all the secrecy. I was having a perfectly good night, and they had to bring up the one thing that cut the deepest.

"Just do it!" Rosalie snapped.

"Fine," I huffed. I shut my eyes and could hear everyone moving around, getting out of their seats to go somewhere.

_If these fuckers leave me here, someone's getting hit._

"Okay, open up and turn around." Emmett was so giddy, he sounded like a little schoolgirl.

I popped my eyes open, stood up and turned to face them. They were all standing in a line, obviously hiding something. Alice and Jasper on one side, Emmett and Rosalie on the other. "What, are you surprising me with a line dance?"

Alice grinned at me. "No, this." The couples moved away from each other, and behind them was something I never thought I'd see again.

_It can't be. How is this even possible?_

"Am I dreaming?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, Edward."

"Bella? Is it really you?" She laughed lightly, and I knew that it was real. She was here. Five feet away from me. Before I knew it, I was rushing at her, grabbing her up in a hug that would rival one of Emmett's bone crushers. "I can't believe it! You're really here!"

"I'm back. For good." I set her back down on her feet, but didn't let her go. I couldn't. Jasper finally cleared his throat quietly to remind us that everyone else was around still. I let her out of the hug, but kept her hand, pulling her to the table with me. We all sat down with a few pitchers of beer and began talking.

Bella told us all about London and how she loved it there. I noticed that when she spoke, she had just the tiniest hint of a British accent. Most people wouldn't have even noticed, but I'd been so in tune with her voice that it didn't slip past me.

_Fuck. That's hot. I wonder if she even knows that she sounds different…_

She told us that after her grandmother died, she couldn't stay there anymore. Her grandmother left her house to Bella in her will and Bella had kept it. She said that she wanted to make sure she always had a place to go when she would visit. I listened with rapt attention while she was speaking. For some reason everything she was saying seemed to be of the utmost importance.

I stared at her face, re-memorizing everything about it. From the way her eyes would crinkle when she smiled, how she would bite her lower lip when she was trying to hide something.

_I want that lip. Both of those lips. _

I resolved that I would make her mine. I didn't know how, but I would do it. I'd wasted enough time and I wasn't going to waste any more.

I excused myself to go get a shot at the bar. I needed some liquid courage if I was really going to do this. While I was waiting, I felt a small hand touch my arm.

"Edward," Bella said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"You just seem a little distant. You're not upset I came back are you?"

"Fuck no, Bella. I'm thrilled you came back. But why didn't you ever call? These last four years have been so hard without you."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know that it was awful of me. But I couldn't bear to remind myself of what I was leaving at home. It hurt too much."

She had been moving ever so slightly toward me while she spoke. She brought a hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand. "Come with me," she whispered.

She took my hand and led me down the back hallway. Past Emmett and Rose's office, past the storage room, into a small office in the very back corner.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's my office. Emmett and Rosalie said that if I would help with the bookkeeping for the bar, then I could use this space for all of my writing too. I'm starting my first novel and I haven't been able to write at home. It's easier here for some reason."

I walked over to her desk and looked at the pictures she had lining the side. Right in the middle was a picture of her and I on the day we said goodbye at the airport. We were locked in an embrace that would make anyone think we were a serious couple. It was a beautiful black and white photo. My arms were tight around her waist; hers were locked around my neck. It was the hardest day of my life.

I felt her come up behind me and run her hand up my back. My eyes involuntarily closed and my breath hitched in my chest.

_God, her touch is amazing._

I could feel my cock harden at her touch. It took everything I had not to throw her down on the floor and rip her clothes off.

"I know what I want now, Edward," she said. She moved around to the front of me, perched herself on the edge of her desk and pulled me closer to her until I was standing between her parted legs. "I want you. I have for years. And I'm not going to deny myself anymore." She rubbed her hand over my jean covered cock, and it hardened even more. "I need you." She tugged at my shirt, pulling my face to hers. She looked me right in the eyes and said, "I need to fuck you."

_Holy…shit…did she really just say that out loud? Fuck that was hot._

She pulled me in and crashed my lips to hers. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Our lips parted at the same time, our tongues fighting for dominance. She was still rubbing my unbearably hard cock. I pulled her as close to me as possible and kissed her even deeper. She moaned a little into my mouth.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. But I will definitely die a happy man._

I felt her pop open the button on my jeans, dragging the zipper down ever so slowly. "I've waited entirely too long to do this," she murmured against my lips. As we kissed, she pulled my cock out of its fabric prison. She wrapped her little hand around it softly and started to stroke me, base to tip.

_Fuck that feels good. I can't believe this is really happening._

Suddenly she let go, getting down from the desk. She locked eyes with me and pushed me backward until the back of my knees hit the edge of the loveseat that was in the office. She pushed me down and dropped to her knees in between my legs. She pulled at the waist of my jeans and boxers, and I lifted my hips for her to pull them down. She pulled off my shoes and socks and took off the offending clothing to throw it behind her.

_Where did this Bella come from? _

When she was finished stripping me of my pants, she looked at me, her lip between her teeth again. I had always thought that was incredibly hot. I ducked my head down to capture her mouth with my own. Just as I was going to deepen the kiss, she pushed me back and grinned wickedly at me.

"Uh uh," she said. "Fun time for me, not you yet." She started to pump my cock a little harder, staring at me the whole time.

_I don't know, this is pretty fun for me, too._

"Fuck Bella, that feels good."

After a few more pumps, she dropped her head down and licked the length of my cock. My eyes closed instinctively and my head dropped back to rest on the couch. Not wanting to miss seeing those ruby lips wrapped around me, I pulled my head back up and forced my eyes back open.

She took just the tip in her mouth at first, swirling her tongue around it. Then she bobbed her head down, taking as much of me as she could fit, and using her hand to stroke what she couldn't. Seeing the girl I had dreamed about for years sucking my cock was incredible. She knew exactly how fast to go, when to lightly drag her teeth on the underside, it was incredible.

"Oh, Bella. Shit that's good. Just like that baby." I threaded my fingers into her hair. I couldn't stand not touching her anymore. When she started to hum around my cock I almost lost it. "Fuck, yes! Shit!" I didn't realize it at first, but I started thrusting my hips lightly so I was fucking her hot little mouth. "God, your mouth feels so good," I groaned. I knew I was getting close, so I tugged on her hair a little bit to tell her. She just looked up at me, her lips still wrapped around me tightly, and winked. Fucking winked at me! She reached her other hand out to massage my balls, hollowed out her cheeks and took me as deep as she could. When I felt myself hit the back of her throat, my cock twitched, and I exploded. I shot my cum straight down her throat, her name falling from my lips like a prayer. She greedily drank it down, licking softly to make sure that she got it all.

I had to have her. I couldn't just let this amazing woman sit there and tell me she's wanted me for years and not tell her how I feel. I sat up a little and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side, before I grabbed her and pulled her back up to me.

"Bella, you are incredible. But now it's time for me to show you how badly I've wanted you. I've wanted to kiss you and touch you for years." I kissed her, putting every ounce of passion I had into it. Moving away from her mouth, I kissed my way down her throat to suck on her collarbone. My hands dropped to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up so that her flat stomach was exposed. I dropped my head to kiss the newly exposed skin, stopping to dip my tongue in her bellybutton. I pulled my head back up and practically ripped the shirt over her head. I needed to feel her skin against mine.

I took a moment to truly look at her. Her hair was a little mussed from her fun earlier, her chest heaving from her heavy breaths, her perfect tits just begging to be touched and kissed. My cock started to grow hard again.

_Mine._

"Bella, do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?" She blushed. She had always blushed when someone paid her a compliment. I reached out and slid the strap of her deep blue bra down her shoulder, kissing the path it took down her arm. I had fully intended on taking my time with her, but the next word out of her mouth broke all my resolve.

"Please." It came out as a whispered plea. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to me, crashing our mouths together. I reached around her and popped the clasp on her bra, exposing her to me. I pulled away just briefly enough to dip my head down and take one perfect nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

"Oh, God," she moaned. She arched her back a little to draw me in closer. My hand went to palm her other breast, paying special attention to that nipple as well. I leaned her back so that she was laying on the small loveseat, carefully distributing my weight on her. I sucked and licked her naked tits like I was a starved man having his first meal in weeks.

I could feel myself losing control. And I could _see_ her losing it. I made my way back to her mouth, kissing her hungrily while my hands made short work of her pants. She had kicked off her shoes at some point, so when I pulled them off there was no resistance. When I saw her panties, my jaw dropped. They were the same color as her bra, but they were _tiny_. There was only one reason for ever wearing something like this. They were meant to be seen. _By me._ At that moment, any resolve I had left was gone. I ripped, yes, _ripped _them from her body, throwing them somewhere behind me.

"Dammit, Bella. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Can you feel this?" I ground my steel hard cock into her leg, showing her exactly what I was talking about. I sat back on my knees, spread her legs to me and took in her incredible pussy. I could see exactly how wet she was already. "Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me what you want me to do to you." I stroked my fingers over her, occasionally stopping to flick her clit or insert the tip of one inside her.

"I want _you_. I want you to touch me," she whimpered.

"But, Bella, I am touching you. You need to _tell_ me what you want. Say it. Out loud."

"Fuck! I want your mouth on me. Please Edward." She was panting. Her flushed chest heaving up and down with each breath.

"Where, Bella? Here?" I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"No!"

"Tell me where, Bella. I won't do it until you say it. I'll stop." I knew this would drive her insane. I'd never heard her utter a dirty word in all the time I'd known her. I wanted her to tell me _exactly_ what she wanted.

"Jesus, Edward! I want your mouth on my pussy! Now!"

_Christ, that's the hottest thing I've ever heard._

I immediately situated myself and dropped my head to her, inhaling her scent. It was sweet, perfect. I flattened out my tongue and swept it up her core. She cursed loudly, and I thought for one second that someone was going to pass by and hear us.

_Fuck it. Let 'em hear. I want everyone to know that I made her make these sounds._

I teased her for a moment more before I settled on her clit, nipping and licking it to drive her crazy. It worked. She bucked her hips into me and wound her fingers in my hair, just as I had done to her. I moved down a little farther, and thrust my tongue inside her, while I used my thumb to work her clit over. I needed to feel her cum. I wanted to taste her, all of her. I pulled my tongue out and pushed a finger quickly inside of her. She gasped, and I pushed another one in to join the first.

"Edward, that feels so fucking amazing! Oh, fuck!" She was getting close, I knew it. Her whimpers and moans were getting louder, and she was having a hard time finding any words. I pumped my fingers into her, curling them slightly. She was so fucking tight. It felt so good.

"Cum for me. Do it, now! Fucking cum baby."

I bit down on her clit lightly, and that did it. I felt her pussy clamp down on my fingers while she screamed out my name, and came harder than I'd ever seen someone come. I made sure to drink up everything she gave while she came down from her high.

I lifted myself up to reach her lips with mine. I knew she could taste herself on my tongue, and the fact that she didn't cringe away from it was insanely hot. "I need you, Bella. I need to be inside you." I knew I sounded desperate, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I stood, and pulled her up with me. I quickly led her over to the desk, to the spot she had perched on earlier. I turned her around so her back was against my chest. Pulling her hair to one side, I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you want me to bend you over your desk and fuck you, Bella? Would you like that?"

She just nodded. I pushed on her back lightly. She bent at the waist and braced herself on the desk. I slid my hand back down to her still wet pussy and stroked her once. I lined the tip of my cock at her entrance, and paused for a moment.

_Shit! I don't have a fucking condom. Do I ask her? Fuck!_

As if she read my mind she said, "I'm on the shot, and I haven't been with anyone in over a year. Just fuck me. Please!"

That was all I needed. I pushed into her, letting her get used to my size. She was incredibly tight, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so warm and wet. And so fucking tight. God this feels good." I started thrusting into her at a steady pace. Each time I thrusted in she would moan loudly.

"More, Edward. I want more. Fuck me harder." I sped up my movements, feeling her ass hit my pelvis as I pulled her hips back into me. "God, yes! Just like that!"

I kept up my pace, knowing that she was climbing higher and higher. I could feel myself getting close. I wanted to feel her cum around my cock before I came myself. I reached my hand around and started rubbing her clit again. She started moving in perfect synchronization with me, thrusting back to me while I thrusted forward into her. I rubbed a little faster on her clit, and angled her down a little more, trying to find the spot inside her that would make her come undone.

"Oh FUCK! Right there! God!"

There it is…fuck yeah.

Our pace quickened until I was slamming into her with everything I had. I could feel her pussy pulsing around my cock. I knew she was getting close.

"I want to feel you cum all over my cock, Bella. Let me feel it."

"Oh, God. Fuck, Edward, I'm gonna cum! Oh, oh, fu…YES! EDWARD!" she cried out. I felt her pussy clamp down on me again, only this time it was around my cock. If I thought she came hard before, I was sorely mistaken. This was the orgasm to rival all other orgasms. She got so tight that I almost lost my mind. A few more hard thrusts and I came, spilling into her. That set her off to cum yet one more time, the two of us riding the high together.

_Holy fuck. That was incredible._

She collapsed onto the desk. I groaned as I pulled out of her, turning her around and picking her up to set her down on the loveseat. She was trembling from the exertion. I grabbed her clothes and helped her pull them on before getting myself dressed. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. She nuzzled into my neck and said, "Thank you."

"What for?" Hell, I should be thanking her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. Thank you for letting me."

"_Letting_ you? Bella, I've wanted you for years! I still can't believe you ever felt the same way. If I have my way, we'll be doing this a LOT more. And for a LONG time." I looked at her and asked the hardest question of the night. "Bella, are you really back? For good, like you said? Because I don't thing I can take it if you leave me again. I can't lose you. I've loved you for too long to lose you."

"I'm back, Edward. Just like I said. I'm not leaving again. I couldn't. I've loved you for too long to leave." She brought her mouth to mine, kissing me sweetly before she moved to stand. "Alright, let's go face the music. You know they're all out there waiting to know what happened."

"Love, I'm pretty sure they know what happened. I have a feeling that they had this all planned out. By the way, when did you get back? I'm pretty sure that I would have run into you at some point in the last few weeks."

"I just got here two days ago. I've been staying with Alice until my apartment is ready. I wanted to surprise you, so I asked everyone to keep it quiet."

"Uh huh. Well, it was definitely the best surprise I've ever gotten." I stood up to join her. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this." We walked out of her office, hand in hand, and back to the main room of the bar. Just before they all saw us, she stopped me and said, "Want to give them something to cheer about? You know they've been waiting for this for almost as long as we have."

"What did you have in mind?"

"This." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to kiss her. I cupped the back of her head, and locked my other arm around her waist. She had both hands fisted in my shirt. Our tongues met and we kissed with all the love of the years we lost.

"It's about fucking time!" We broke apart and looked at our family and friends grinning and clapping. Emmett looked like he was going to piss his pants he was so happy. Bella and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We knew not to expect anything different from them. We walked over and took our seats, ready to face the questions. We didn't care, we were finally together and no one was going to screw that up.

**One more down! Yay! Now, like the last one, hit that little green button down there and tell me what you thought. Yeah, it's not as good as the last one, but that's alright! I'm a happy girl anyway! **

**Reviews are almost as good as being bent over a desk by Edward. *shivers* Almost….**


End file.
